Avatar Family Feud
Plot Team Avatar and its villains are transported to the real world to fight their biggest battle yet... the real-world classic game show... the Family Feud! Characters Team Avatar * Aang * Katara * Sokka * Toph * Zuko Team Villain * Ozai * Azula * Zhao * Long Feng * Yon Rha Real world * Steve Harvey (Host) * Joey Fatone (Announcer) Chapters * Chapter one: What is Going On? ** The characters of ATLA wind up in the real world and find themselves on the set of something they've never heard of. Meanwhile, a confused Steve Harvey scrambles to find an explanation just before the taping. * Chapter two: Let's Play the Feud! ** Will cover rounds one and two of the game. Steve settles and tries the best he can to wrap his head around the characters and their universe. * Chapter three: Double the Points ** Covers the double round. Things get heated between the teams. * Chapter four: Triple the Points ** Covers the triple round...s? Read and see what craziness may ensue... * Chapter five: Twenty Thousand Dollars ** The Fast Money round. * Chapter six: Regathering ** Team Avatar, Team Villain and Steve Harvey wrap things up offstage. About Family Feud A brief history Family Feud is a television game show that has had various incarnations since 1976. It ran from 1976-85 on ABC and in syndication, from 1988-95 on CBS (until 1993) and syndication, and its current incarnation has been on syndication since 1999. It has been hosted by Richard Dawson (1976-85/1994-95), Ray Combs (1988-94), Louie Anderson (1999-2002), Richard Karn (2002-06), and John O'Hurley (2006-2010). Steve Harvey is the show's current host, succeeding O'Hurley with the start of the 2010-11 season. The game The Feud features two families attempting to match the top answers of survey questions; where one hundred people were surveyed prior to the taping - occasionally, this may be exclusively men, women, or any other specific group. On the board will be placed the top answers given, usually between four and eight. The host - Harvey - calls one player from each team to a podium; a buzzer on each side; he usually matches up each position with each round (Each first player goes up in round one, the second players in round two, etc). This is called the "Face-off". Steve will ask the question, and a player buzzes in and gives an answer. Whoever gets the highest answer on the board will earn control for their team, with the option to play the question or pass it to the other family. A look at an answer board circa the original Dawson era. Whomever gets the question gets chances to run off all the top answers. However many people said the answer, those points are placed in the "bank". However, should an answer not be among the top "X" answers for that round, the team gets a strike. Three strikes allow the other team a chance to "steal". The stealing team has one chance to give an answer - if it is on the board, they get the amount of points in the bank. If not, the other team wins those points. The process continues until one team reaches 300 points. This usually happens in four rounds: * Rounds one and two are just worth normal points. * Round three is "Double" - the point value of the top answers is doubled and added to the bank (e.g. a 25-point answer would add 50 to the bank). * Round four is "Triple" - Same as above with tripled points (e.g. said 25-pointer would add 75). * If neither team has reached 300 after round four, a "Sudden Death" round is played with only the top answer on the board; it is also worth "Triple" to ensure there will be a winner, and the question tends to be one with an obvious top answer. The winning team goes on to play "Fast Money". They select two players from their team. The first player is asked five survey questions in twenty seconds - again one hundred people, could also be an exclusive group - and they must give what they think is the best possible answer. If they are unable to think of an answer, they say "pass" and come back to the question if time permits. Afterward, the host recaps the answers and the team earns points equivalent to how many people said the answer. Fast Money round in progress, circa O'Hurley. The second player goes through the same process with the same five questions - however, should they repeat an answer their teammate gave, they hear a short buzzer and are asked to try again. Because of this potential hurdle, the second player is given twenty-five seconds#. Again, upon conclusion, the host recaps their answers. If the total point value from both players reaches 200, the family wins the bonus prize - $20,000^ in cash. If not, they earn $5/point. # - Times were :15/:20 in the Dawson and Combs versions. ^ - The Fast Money prize has been $5,000 (ABC/CBS 1988-92), $10,000 (SYN 1976-85, 1988-92, 1999-2001), and also dependent on a pre-game round called "Bullseye" (CBS 1992-93, SYN 1992-95, 2009-10) where Face-offs were held, players attempting to match top answers for a progressively increasing amount of money to their "bank" - only the winning family would play for said bank.